Everlasting Couple
by Ha Ni Oh
Summary: [REPOST] [CHAP4 UP!] Cerita 6 divo super tampan yang ingin merebut hati 6 diva cantik dengan berbagai macam cara. Dan jangan lupakan kekuatan mereka. [EXO Official Pairing FF. OT12. Kaisoo-Chanbaek-Hunhan-Sulay-Taoris-Chenmin]. GS for uke! RnR! (P.S. Jika lupa cerita bisa membaca dari awal reader/ Hani comeback - mian late update )
1. Prolog

**Everlasting Couple**

["_Apa maksud kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa?"_]

By : Ha Ni Oh

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Cast : All Official Pairing EXO

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gender Switch dan GJ abis.

Happy Reading~

Prolog

"_KYUNGSOO-AH CEPAT BANGUN ! BUKANKAH KITA SEKOLAH? AISH~ JINJJA KAU KYUNGSOO !" _Teriak uke manis dengan suara yang mampu membangunkan berpuluh-puluh ekor ayam di pagi hari. Yeah uke manis bernama Baekhyun ini harus rela tinggal bersama di sebuah asrama bersama lima uke manis yang memiliki karakter berbeda karena keenam orang tua meraka larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara tersebut segera bangun dan bersiap untuk mandi, kalau tidak akan dipastikan dia tidak akan selamat hari ini.

"Selamat pagi Baekk-_ie_, Yixing-_ie_, Luhann-_ie_, TaoTao, dan ya!.. kemana Kyung-_ie_?" tanya Xiumin. Sebagai uke tertua di asrama sudah sepantasnya Xiumin khawatir melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya tidak ada di meja makan. "Kyung-_ie_ sedang mandi eon, duduklah. Kau seperti tidak tahu Kyungsoo saja, dia kan yang paling sulit di bangunkan." Gerutu Baekhyun. "Siapa yang sulit di bangunkan, eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan sambil cemberut. Beberapa pasang mata mangerjap kagum melihat Kyungsoo bertindak aegyo seperti itu. "Kau, pabboya! Dasar tukang tidur!"—Kyungsoo hanya memainkan bola matanya dengan malas sambil menikmati makanan dengan nikmat.

_Gyeonggi-Dong High School…_

Seperti biasa, para uke-uke manis berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali bercanda gurau. Tanpa disadari ada banyak pasang mata yang mengamati para uke tersebut dari kejauhan. Bukan mata seperti mata seseorang yang akan melakukan tindakan pencabulan melainkan mata yang menyiratkan bahwa mereka sedang dalam _mode_ '_jatuh cinta'_.

"Wah.. lihat uke yang mengerjapkan matanya itu, bukankah dia kyeopta?" tanya Kai atau biasa dipanggil Jongin oleh teman-temannya.

"Aniya~Jongin-_ie_, bukankah lebih terlihat cantik uke dengan tas sport ukuran _big size _itu?" kali ini namja milky skin—yang lebih dikenal dengan Oh Sehun berbicara.

"Mwo? Uke itu? Ckck~ lebih cantik lagi uke yang punya dimple manis—sama seperti orangnya." Suho atau dikenal Joonmyeon ini menyahuti.

"Ish~ hyung, kalau gombal jangan disini, eoh. Kita kan sesama namja." sela namja tinggi dengan suara berat yang dikenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Suho. "B*ngs*t kau Park Chanyeol, appo.." rintih Suho sambil ber-_aegyo . _"Hyung~ kau pikir kau lucu jika kau bertindak seperti itu? Aigoo hyung—hyung ngaca dulu sono!" Jawab Yeoll-_ie_. Suho-pun pundung di pojok halaman sekolah sambil memainkan rerumputan yang sudah layu. Kasihan…

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kalian kan sudah dewasa apa tidak sebaiknya kalian bertindak sedikit dewasa? Jangan seperti itu.. kalian seperti anak kecil saja." Kali ini Kris atau dikenal dengan Yifan menengahi pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara Chanyeol dan Suho. "_Kajja.._ kita masuk ke dalam kelas." Tawar Chen—namja yang dikenal dengan nama Jongdae ini.

Keenam uke tersebut masuk di dalam kelas masing-masing. Minn-_ie, _danHann_-ie _berada di kelas 3-C karena—bisa dibilang mereka yang paling tua di antara keempat uke yang lain. Xing-_ie _dan TaoTao entah kenapa mereka menjadi satu kelas walaupun jarak umur mereka yang ehm—terpaut cukup jauh. Mereka berada di kelas 2-B saat ini. Dan yang terakhir Baekk-_ie _dan Kyung-_ie _berada dalam satu kelas yang sama, kelas 1-A. Begitu mereka sampai di kelas sudah banyak namja yang heboh dan bersiul-siul nakal sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah mereka. _Well_. Siapa yang tidak tahu mereka? Mereka berenam dinobatkan menjadi diva sekolah karena notabennya terkenal dengan kecantikan, kepandaian dan kesexy-an tubuh mereka. Tak kalah juga dengan keenam namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan mempesona. Keenam namja yaitu Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai dan Sehun merupakan divo—kebalikan dari diva di sekolah mereka dan notabennya keenam namja tersebut terkenal dengan ketampanan, tubuh mereka yang _sixpack _dan satu lagi, jangan lupakan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Seperti halnya hukum alam "Wanita cantik sudah pasti akan mendapatkan Lelaki tampan". Itulah mereka, seorang diva sudah pasti akan mendapatkan divo.

"Xing-_ie _eonn, apa kau pernah dengar kalau di sekolah ini juga ada seseorang yang dinobatkan seperti kita?" tanya Tao di sela-sela pelajaran berlangsung.

"Ehm.. entahlah TaoTao aku kurang mengerti banyak tentang hal itu. Tapi kurasa memang ada kabar seperti itu ketika aku tengah berlatih dance." Jawab Yixing.

"Kau berlatih dance? Sejak kapan kau mempunyai hobi seperti itu eonn? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatmu menari di asrama sekalipun." pertanyaan bertubi-tubi muncul dari mulut Tao.

"Ah~ sudahlah.. nanti aku ceritakan sewaktu kita di kantin aja, _ne_?" tawar Yixing dan dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Tao.

_Di lain tempat, di kelas 1-A…_

"Kyung-_ie_, sudahkah kau mendengar kabar tentang divo yang dinobatkan di sekolah ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Kebetulan kelas mereka sedang jam kosong, jadi mereka berdua bisa bebas berbicara.

"Oh.. soal itu. Yang kutahu mereka pastilah namja. Iya kan, Baek?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

'_Tuk'_

"Auwww… appo, Baek. Apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Kyungsoo sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa se-_pabbo_ itu? Aku sudah tahu Kyung kalau divo itu pasti namja. Aish~ rasanya sebentar lagi aku bakal sakit kepala kalau harus berbicara denganmu." Ejek Baekhyun. "Mianhae, Baek. Hanya saja aku tadi tidak begitu konsentrasi mendengar pertanyaanmu. Jeongmal mianhae, Baekk-_ie_ eon." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar nada penyesalan yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo. 'Hmm.. apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo?' batinnya. "Kyungie-ah, apa kau punya masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau memang kau mempunyai masalah." tawar Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "Aniya, eonn. Aku hanya memikirkan umm.. emm—namja tan yang tadi aku lihat." Jawab Kyungsoo diikuti semburat merah di pipinya. Mmmfftt.. tahan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba…."Cieeeee~ Uri Kyungsoo sudah dewasa ternyata. Cieeee~ yang lagi jatuh cinta." Pernyataan Baekhyun membuat rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo makin memerah. Kyungsoo gelagapan malu dan secepat mungkin memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tengah malu-malu itu.

"Eon, kau ingin memesan apa. Biar aku pesankan." Tawar Tao. Ya saat ini keenam uke itu tengah berkumpul di kantin melakukan kebiasaan mereka—makan sambil kadang sesekali membicarakan hal-hal aneh layaknya uke-uke ababil yang sedang dilanda kegalauan. "Ah~ yang seperti biasanya saja TaoTao, aku sedang malas dan tidak berselera makan hari ini." Jawab Luhan asal. "Baiklah.. yang lain?" Semua hanya mengangguk memberi isyarat untuk Tao agar memesankan makanan yang sudah menjadi pesanan mereka setiap hari. Kebetulan di seberang meja tempat keenam uke ini, duduk keenam namja yang tingkat ketampanannya benar-benar super tampan di atas rata-rata. Keenam namja tersebut sungguh terpesona dengan kecantikan yang mamancar dari keenam uke yang sedang duduk di seberang mereka. Tak henti-hentinya pipi mereka bersemu merah setiap kali uke-uke itu tersenyum, tertawa, ataupun cemberut—yang bagi mereka malah terlihat lucu.

"Astaga~ mereka benar-benar cantik. Mereka sungguh memukau." Kata namja tan sambil tetap memperhatikan pesona dari keenam uke itu—yang sudah pasti dilihatnya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ne.. bahkan disaat mereka sedang cemberut pun, mereka tetaplah cantik." Kali ini namja berwajah _angelic_menyahuti dengan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat malaikatnya, Yixing.

"Rasanya aku ingin menculiknya saat ini dan menyekapnya di kamar supaya setiap hari aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Terang Chanyeol sambil terus '_blushin_g' tiap kali menatap Baekhyun.

Sementara Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memuji uke mereka masing-masing, Sehun, Kris dan Chen hanya diam. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri—entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan mereka dengan wajah yang tetap sama, merah merona.

Keenam uke itu makan dengan sangat lahap. Maklum, mereka kelaparan berat hari ini. Tanpa mereka sadari keenam namja yang memuji mereka sudah duduk di samping mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Sehun dengan Luhan, Suho dengan Lay, Kris dengan Tao dan yang terakhir Chen dengan Xiumin. Sontak keenam uke tersebut terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada enam namja yang sudah duduk di sebelah mereka. Keenam namja itu saling menatap memberikan kedipan nakal dan penuh seringaian karena rencana—yang dibuat Sehun, Kris dan Chen berhasil.

**-TBC-**

**Mind to review? Silahkan..**

**Oh Ha Ni**

**Note : Mianhae~ endingnya di Prolog nanggung banget. Rencananya emang gitu, mau tak buat penasaran apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan. Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae ne~? Karena saya author baru, saya minta tolong reviewnya di chapter ini. Gomawo sebelumnya. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Everlasting Couple**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Apa maksud kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa?"_

By : Ha Ni Oh

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Cast : All Official Pairing EXO

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gender Switch dan GJ abis.

Happy Reading~

.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

Angin berhembus cukup damai siang ini. Luhan hanya duduk dengan sesekali memperhatikan suasana kelas dengan malas. Kebetulan hari ini seonsaengnim yang mengajarnya tidak bisa hadir karena suatu alasan—yah jadi hanya itu kegiatan yang bisa Luhan lakukan. 'Arrrgh.. kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ada apa denganku hari ini? Apakah namja _milky skin_ tadi adalah Sehun teman masa kecilku?' batinnya. Luhan menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya terus menerus—yang naasnya diketahui oleh Xiumin. Dengan tatapan bingung, segera Xiumin mendatangi meja Luhan tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Hann-_ie_, wae? Gwaenchana?" tanya Xiumin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.

Luhan yang baru saja sadar dari lamunan panjangnya terkejut karena sosok Xiumin sudah berada di depannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Ah.. oh.. Minn-_ie _eonn, kau mengagetkanku saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenanglah." Jawabnya.

"Kau mencoba menipuku? Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kenapa daritadi kau diam saja? Bahkan sewaktu di kantin kau terus seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _eoh_?" geram Xiumin. Wajarlah jika Xiumin seperti ini karena mau tidak mau Xiumin dituntut harus tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapi kelima dongsaengnya sebagai yeoja tertua.

"Aniya~ Minn-_ie _eonn, aku hanya memikirkan keenam namja yang menghampiri kita di kantin beberapa jam yang lalu. Terutama dengan namja yang berkulit _milky _itu." Sanggahnya—yang dijawab dengan tatapan mengkerut oleh Xiumin.

"Mwo? Memangnya ada apa? Ada yang salah dengannya? Kulihat dia hanya seorang namja yang cukup tampan." Luhan menghela nafas siap menjawab pertanyaan dari Xiumin.

"Sebenarnya dia itu—

.

.

_**Flashback, kantin sekolah…**_

"Anyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongdae, kalian bisa memanggilku Chen." Sapa Chen dengan mengulurkan tangannya pada keenam yeoja itu. Keenam yeoja itu hanya membalas uluran tangan Chen dengan sesekali melirik lima namja yang belum memperkenalkan diri mereka. Xiumin dengan cepat menatap Chen kembali sambil memberikan senyum kilatnya. '_Aigoo~ dia imut sekali. Oh.. senyumnya' _batin Chen bergejolak.

"Sekarang giliranku—perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja aku Chanyeol atau Dobby." Sapanya. "Hahaha.. Dobby? Namamu lucu sekali, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu lain waktu, Park Chanyeol." Gemas Baekhyun. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tingkahnya membuat Chanyeol sukses '_blushing_' kembali.

"Ehm—ehm.. perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin, panggil saja aku Kai." Senyum lebar ala Kim Jongin. Chanyeol sedikit sebal mendengar perkenalan Kai karena Kai telah menghancurkan moment blushingnya dengan sekejap. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus dan kembali fokus. Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo yang awalnya memperhatikan Kai meperkenalkan diri seketika memalingkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo tidak mau terlihat merah jika siapapun melihatnya—terutama Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak seberuntung itu karena Baekhyun berhasil melihatnya dan hanya ditatap senyum oleh Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja aku Sehun." Sapanya datar. Kali ini Luhan yang bereaksi. Ditatapnya wajah Oh Sehun dengan lekat '_tampan' _batinnya. "Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun. Refleks Luhan menjawab "Aniya~."

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan, kalian panggil aku dengan Kris saja." Sapanya dengan singkat. Kelima yeoja tersebut—tidak dengan Tao hanya bisa meneguk salivanya, takut jika namja bernama Kris ini mengamuk. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menjulur padanya. Kris yang tahu bahwa sepasang tangan itu milik Tao segera membalas cepat uluran tangan itu dengan memberikan '_wink_' yang super duper mematikan. Tao terpesona menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Dan yang terakhir.. perkenalkan namaku Kim Joonmyeon, panggil aku Suho." Sapanya penuh kedamaian. Yixing alias Lay takjub memperhatikan namja berwajah _angelic_ ini. 'Senyumnya.. suaranya.. Dia mempunyai kelembutan di setiap sisinya. Namja yang hebat.' Batin Lay. Suho menatap Lay sesaat lalu fokus kembali dengan senyum malaikatnya.

.

.

Di sisi lain kantin, saat itu tengah berdiri lima yeoja lain. Mereka terlihat sedang marah seperti mencoba ingin menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya. Ya kelima yeoja ini terkenal suka membuat onar, kericuhan bahkan suka sekali membuat issue yang belum jelas kebenarannya. Mereka pun menyebut diri mereka dengan _D'Gangirl_s.

"Sialan kalian para diva! Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian. Berani sekali, kalian merebut _oppa-oppaku_." Marah sang ketua geng—yang lebih dikenal Krystal ini.

"Benar Kryss-_ie_, kita harus memisahkan mereka. Gawat jika kita tidak segera memisahkannya." kali ini Sulli yang menyahuti, diikuti anggukan ketiga _chingu_ mereka.

"Ya Sullie-_ah_. Akan kupastikan sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan bertemu selamanya. Hahaha." Tawa Krystal sambil meninggalkan lorong di sekitar kantin.

* * *

_10 menit yang lalu.._

Keenam diva dan divo—yang sejak entah kapan sudah duduk menjadi satu meja menghabiskan makan siangnya di kantin sekolah dengan penuh keakraban dan canda tawa. Yah mungkin ini cara mereka untuk mengenal lebih dekat dan lebih jauh.

"Xing-_ie _eonn, bukankah kau akan menjelaskan padaku soal kau yang tiba-tiba berlatih dance?" tanya Tao di sela-sela canda tawa mereka. Kelima yeoja tersebut—kecuali Tao terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Sontak di kepala mereka tergambar tanda tanya yang besar.

"Mwo? Xing -_ie _eonn berlatih dance? Jinjja?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Baekhyun sukses membuat Yixing mau tidak mau harus menjelaskan pada kelima _chingu_nya. Suho yang awalnya larut dalam canda tawa mereka kini fokus pada masalah Yixing yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Ne~ aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian. Ehm.. sebenarnya sejak kecil, aku suka sekali nge-dance. Ketika acara televisi menanyangkan berbagai macam gerak dance pasti aku akan refleks mengikuti gerakan tersebut. Pernah sekali aku mencoba mengikuti lomba dance tingkat SD tapi aku gagal, orang tuaku berusaha menyemangatiku selalu. Setelah tumbuh dewasa, entah mengapa tiba-tiba orang tuaku sudah tidak menyetujuiku nge-dance lagi. Sempat aku marah dan kecewa pada mereka, tapi akhirnya aku berfikir positif. Aku lepas segala yang berhubungan dengan dance dan tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi." Jawab Yixing panjang lebar.

"Tapi mengapa sekarang kau berlatih dance lagi, eonn? Bukankah kau telah merelakan semuanya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang diikuti anggukan kelima yeoja lain—plus Suho.

"Aku sadar, ternyata aku belum cukup mampu melepaskan segalanya tentang dance. Dance sudah menjadi separuh jiwaku selama ini." Tutur Yixing lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana jika orang tuamu mengetahui hal ini?" kali ini Suho yang bertanya.

"Untuk sementara mereka belum mengetahui masalah ini. Tapi aku janji, aku akan menjelaskan kembali pada mereka." jawab Yixing. Suho begitu menyayangi yeoja yang ada di sampingnya ini. Bagi Suho, Yixing terlalu sempurna. Dia rela menderita jika itu berkaitan dengan Yixing—mendengar jawaban Yixing, Suho segera mengelus-elus puncak kepala Yixing untuk memberinya kekuatan yang pada akhirnya hanya dibalas senyum oleh Yixing.

Setelah dirasa cukup bagi Lay menceritakan masalahnya, mereka kembali larut dalam candaan dan tawaan lepas yang menyelimuti mereka. Sampai-sampai, tanpa mereka sadari ada lima yeoja lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Cukup lama kelima yeoja itu berdiri sedikit jauh dari tempat mereka tapi dalam sekejap kelima yeoja itu pun pergi. Sehun—yang entah sejak kapan tahu keberadaan mereka, hanya memainkan bahunya asal dan kembali bersenda gurau bersama yang lainnya.

.

.

'_Teng teng teng'_

Bunyi bel pertanda masuk membuat keenam yeoja dan namja ini menghentikan candaannya. Tak lupa sebelum kembali ke kelas, masing-masing pasangan dari mereka seperti saling membisikkan sesuatu. Dan tak sampai satu menit, para yeoja sudah melepaskan diri mereka dari keenam namja tersebut.

"_Pai-pai_ oppa. Kami kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai bertemu nanti." Semangat Baekhyun—yang diikuti anggukan kelima chingunya.

"_Pai-pai_ Baekk-_ie_. Jangan merindukanku ya." Terang Chanyeol. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sudah tak ada di hadapan mereka. Dalam hati Chanyeol hanya terkekeh 'Cih.. sedikit lagi'.

Setelah kepergian keenam yeoja tersebut, keenam namja tampan itu masih berdiri di tempat mereka. Mereka melanjutkan tertawanya sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang mereka karena bagi mereka rencana yang mereka buat berhasil sepenuhnya tanpa gagal sedikitpun. Mereka cukup bangga dengan hal itu.

"_Guys_, aku pikir rencana kita berhasil." Ungkap Chen.

"Yehet. Aku pikir begitu. Hahaha." Tawa Sehun.

"Rencana kita untuk mendekati mereka, benar-benar ide cemerlang yang pernah aku buat." Sahut Jongin dengan bangga.

"Ck.. kau hanya bisa membuat ide seperti itu? Aku lebih jago dari kau dalam membuat ide yang lebih gila." Kris yang daritadi diam saja kini ikut menyahut.

"Mwo? Lalu apa rencana gila yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, Wu Yi Fan?" ejek Jongin yang justru malah mendapat jitakan ringan dari Kris.

"Rahasia. Kalau waktunya sudah tiba aku akan memberitahukannya pada kalian." Sahut Kris.

Keenam namja itu kembali ke kelas mereka dengan saling merangkul satu sama lain dan sebuah pertanyaan besar tentang rencana yang sedang dipikirkan Kris.

_**Flashback end…**_

"—Oh jadi begitu. Dia teman masa kecilmu. Lalu kenapa kalian berpisah jika kalian masing-masing tidak rela?" tanya Xiumin setelah Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Itu karena _appa_ku harus di pindah tugaskan kerja di Beijing, Minn-_ie_." Jawab Luhan.

Xiumin mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Harapannya, semoga Luhan kuat menahan ujian ini. "Baiklah. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Sehun segera membaik, Hann-_ie_. Aku tidak mau dongsaengku sakit gara-gara memikirkan hal seperti ini." Canda Xiumin. Luhan tersenyum hangat mendengar candaan eonnienya ini. "_Kajja.. _kita pulang. Bel sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu." Ajak Xiumin dengan diikuti anggukan Luhan.

.

.

_Di gerbang sekolah…_

Xiumin dan Luhan sudah hampir mendekati gerbang halaman depan sekolah. Tak luput di belakang mereka sudah ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, yang tak lama kemudian disusul Yixing juga Tao. Mereka berenam—seperti biasa setiap hari selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Di tengah obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba..

"KYUNGSOO, AWASSSSSSS!"

'_Brak_'

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Mind to review? Silahkan..**

**Ha Ni Oh**

**Note : Jeongmal mianhae, endingnya nanggung lagi. Tapi saya suka ending yang seperti ini, kekeke *ketawa nista*. Dan maaf apabila jika salah dalam menyebut yeoja dengan uke, jujur saya masih author baru. Harap maklum ya ^^. Lalu untuk genre, saya minta maaf lagi, sebenarnya ini genrenya Supernatural, saya typo pengetikan lagi. Mianhae~ #duh authornya serba salah#. Tambahan... Untuk review kalian, akan kubalas di PM ya. Saya juga ingin lebih mengenal kalian. Sekali lagi, saya akan berusaha melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya dengan baik jika chapter ini positif. Gomawo chingu ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Everlasting Couple**

"_Apa maksud kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa?"_

By : Ha Ni Oh

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Cast : All Official Pairing EXO

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gender Switch dan GJ abis.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Yeoja bermata bulat dan mulut berbentuk hati tersebut hanya bisa mematung tak berdaya ketika kelima _chingu_ nya berteriak memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo tahu jika dia berusaha lari sekarang dia sudah sangat terlambat. Dia tidak mungkin menghindari mobil di depannya dalam sekejap. Tiba-tiba namja tan yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya, sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Kyungsoo bukannya terkejut, dia justru mengamati setiap inchi wajah namja tan bernama Jongin itu lekat-lekat. '_Dia tampan. Bahkan sangat tampan'_ batinnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan lamunannya. "Noona, gwaenchana?" tanyanya penuh khawatir. Kyungsoo yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali dari lamunannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah mati saat ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa noona, aku senang bisa menyelamatkanmu." Jawab Kai enteng.

"Uhm.. Jongin-ah. Aku penasaran, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kau menyelamatkanku. Kulihat kau tadi berada cukup jauh dari pandanganku. Bagaimana bisa? " tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Kai membelalakkan matanya tanda bahwa dia terkejut.  
"Ehm.. Benarkah seperti itu? Mungkin noona salah lihat. Sejak tadi aku ada di belakang noona." Jawab Kai—sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah~ mungkin seperti itu ya Jongin-ah. Hahaha berfikir macam-macam saja aku ini." Tawa Kyungsoo lepas. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, wajah Kai dipenuhi perasaan takut. Kai hanya menunduk tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. '_Kyungie mian. Mianhae~ aku belum bisa memberitahumu saat ini bahwa aku ini sebenarnya manusia super. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya siapa aku ini.' _Inner Jongin. Dia teringat kembali 10 tahun lalu ketika pertama kali dia mengetahui bahwa dia dan kelima chingunya adalah seorang manusia super.

* * *

_**Flashback 10 tahun yang lalu…**_

"Nah Jongin, mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini bersama keempat hyungmu. Kau punya empat hyung disini." senyum sosok lelaki yang membawa Jongin. Jongin yang saat itu masih berusia 6 tahun tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini. Eommanya pun hanya bungkam dan tersenyum saat Jongin dibawa oleh seorang ahjussi bernama Lee Soo Man a.k.a pendiri sekolah sekaligus mempunyai rumah, khusus untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan super—yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ini dimana ahjussi? Saya tidak tahu tempat ini. Dan kenapa saya bisa mempunyai empat hyung?" tanya Jongin polos.

Ahjussi itu hanya tertawa dan sedikit gemas melihat tingkah Jongin. "Kau berada di rumahku Jongin-_ie._ Kenapa kau bisa memiliki empat hyung? Karena mereka berempat mempunyai kekuatan super sama sepertimu." jawabnya.

Jongin kecil masih dengan wajah polosnya mengerjap lucu yang sontak membuat ahjussi dan keempat hyungnya gemas melihatnya. "Ahjussi, kekuatan super yang seperti apa yang ahjussi maksud?"

"Setelah dewasa nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, Jongin-_ie_. Jjaa~ kita masuk. Sudah kusiapkan kamar untukmu." jawab Soo Man bersemangat. Jongin mengangguk ringan sebagai balasan untuk ahjussi yang berada di sampingnya.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

.

.

"—Uhm…Kai?"

"—Kai?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung karena tiba-tiba Jongin—namja tampan di depannya ini diam. Sesekali Kyungsoo menepuk-nepukkan tangannya pada bahu Jongin, tetapi tetap saja Jongin tidak berkutik dari keterdiamannya yang justru membuat Kyungsoo menjadi makin bingung.

"Kai, gwae…gwaenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Dia mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"No..Noona. Ah~ nae gwaenchana. Jangan khawatir ne~? Kajja~ noona saya antar pulang." tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran Kai. Tapi karena Kyungsoo masih sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kai yang menurutnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo pun menerima tawaran Kai.  
"Ne~ kajja Jongin-_ie_." Tanpa Jongin ketahui –Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang Jongin wajahnya telah memerah sempurna atas tawaran Jongin.

.

* * *

.

Luhan yang saat ini tengah duduk bersila di pinggir tempat tidurnya sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh yeoja itu saat ini –yang kurasa itu sesuatu yang menarik untuk di ceritakan. Tapi keempat yeoja yang menjabat sebagai dongsaeng Luhan sampai sekarang belum ada yang berani membuka mulut untuk menanyakan perihal keterdiaman Luhan. Suara pintu kamar Luhan tiba-tiba terbuka. Sontak keempat yeoja itu –kecuali Luhan terkejut karena tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luhan terbuka yang ternyata menampakkan sosok Xiumin, eonnienya.

"Eoh Han-_ie _kau masih seperti itu daritadi. Bicaralah. Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Apa masih ada cerita lanjutan dari curhatmu siang tadi, hmm?" tanya Xiumin dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Keempat yeoja yang tidak tahu apa-apa tersebut semakin mengernyit bingung karena ucapan kedua eonninya. _'Curhatmu tadi siang dan kelanjutan cerita?' 'Ada apa dengan Luhan eonnie sebenarnya?' 'Han-ie kau aneh sekali' 'Eon~ gwaenchana-yo?'_ –begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran keempat yeoja tersebut.

"Min_-ie _eonn, kau membuatku terkejut saja." jawab Luhan sinis. Xiumin hanya mendengus karena dia merasa bahwa Luhan sedang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan untuk saat ini moodnya memang sedang tidak baik.

"Salah sendiri kau membiarkan kami semua bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Yasudah, aku mau keluar sebentar." ucap Xiumin. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Keempat yeoja tersebut masih betah rupanya berada di kamar Luhan. Mereka benar-benar penasaran dengan masalah Luhan. Karena cukup lama mereka berada di kamar Luhan tapi pemilik kamarnya saja tidak merespon mereka, Baekhyun yang mulai kesal tiba-tiba berucap "Hei, yeoja cantik, eonniku sayang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hah? Kau tahu, kau telah mendiamkan kami berjam-jam tanpa tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu. Kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai temanmu? Kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai dongsaengmu?"

Luhan sontak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menghadap mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun. Mencengkeram bahunya karena dia merasa bersalah kepada keempat dongsaengnya ini. Di tengah keterdiaman, tiba-tiba Luhan berucap "Baiklah, eonnie akan menceritakan kepada kalian apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Keempat yeoja itu mengangguk–tanda bahwa mereka siap mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan.  
"Kalian mengenal namja _milky skin _yang kita temui di kantin hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Ehm..maksudmu Oh Sehun? Aku rasa dia tampan." jawab Lay antusias.

'_Hah'_

"Dia adalah–"

"—teman masa kecilku."

"MWOYAAAAAAAA?!" teriak keempat yeoja tersebut serentak. "Eonn, kau serius? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggangguk mantab menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingat ketika umurku saat itu baru saja menginjak 15 tahun, sudah jadi kebiasaan tiap Minggu pagi aku lari-lari kecil di sekitar rumah. Yah, bahkan saat itu aku masih mengingat beberapa hari sebelumnya, ada sebuah keluarga yang membeli rumah tepat di sebelah rumahku. Keluarganya itu keluarganya Oh Sehun." kata Luhan.

"Kalian saat itu belum saling mengenal?" potong Tao.

'_pletak' _

"Aww~ appo eonn~" komentar Tao.

"Makanya, dengerin ceritaku dulu Zitao sayang." Tao hanya bersungut, tapi tetap fokus mendengar kelanjutan cerita Luhan. "Minggu pagi, pertama kalinya aku mengenal namja _milky skin _itu. Hahaha, saat itu dia masih berumur 12 tahun. Kesan pertama bertemu dengannya, dia sangat sombong, sok dingin, wajahnya datar pula. Dia tak sengaja menabrakku pagi itu. Aku hampir terjatuh waktu itu kalo saja Sehun tidak segera menangkapku. Mungkin karena itu, Tuhan seperti memberikan sinyal kepadaku untuk lebih bisa mengenal Sehun-_ie._ Setelah kami bersama selama 5 tahun, entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun tidak pernah muncul lagi menemuiku. Dan besoknya aku melihat rumahnya kosong, dia sudah pindah rumah lagi di luar negeri bersama kedua orangtuanya. Padahal saat itu, aku sedang sangat-sangat merindukannya. " isak Luhan.

"Uljima Luhan eonn, uljima~ kami semua mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Kami yakin, suatu saat kau dan Sehun akan kembali bersama." kata keempat yeoja tersebut sambil mengelus-elus punggung Luhan. Luhan memeluk keempat dongsaengnya—plus sahabatnya ini dengan erat. Xiumin yang mendengar dari balik pintu kamar Luhan sangat terharu menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. '_Syukurlah Han-ie, kau tenang sekarang. Berjanjilah, sampai kapanpun kami ini temanmu.' _batin Xiumin.

.

.

Pukul 06.45, keenam namja a.k.a keenam divo ini, pagi-pagi sudah nongkrong di pos satpam gerbang sekolah. Kebiasaan mereka—ehm—menunggu keenam diva cantik bak bidadari mereka muncul. Mereka seperti sudah tersihir dengan kecantikan keenam diva tersebut. "06.45, kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" tanya Kai.

"Mereka sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja." cemas Chen.

Dari kejauhan terlihat keenam diva sedang berlari ngos-ngosan tak karuan. Rupanya mereka sedang dikejar oleh seseorang. Langsung saja, keenam namja tersebut mendekati keenam yeoja itu dan sedikit khawatir tentang keadaan mereka.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya keenam divo berbarengan. Keenam diva itu masih menetralkan degupan jantung mereka. "Hosh..Hosh..Kami tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi ketika kami baru saja keluar dari asrama kami, ada segerombolan orang yang tiba-tiba mengejar kami. Refleks kami lari sampai sekolah. Untung saja, kami segera bertemu kalian." jawab sang tetua—Xiumin.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita segera ke kelas saja. 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Tapi sebelumnya, ini air minum untuk kalian." ucap Kris sambil memberikan air minum kepada keenam diva itu. "Terimakasih Kris." Tao menatap Kris lekat-lekat '_gomawo oppa'_.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, _D'Gangirls—_pembuat onar di sekolah, sudah mematai-matai kedua belas namja dan yeoja tersebut dengan pandangan semakin geram. Mereka benar-benar merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh keenam divo itu. "AIGOOOO~ MEREKA KETERLALUAN. MEREKA SEMAKIN BERANI MENDEKATI OPPA-OPPA KITA. Guys, kita harus segera menyusun rencana." kata Krystal—ketua geng.

"Tapi apa rencananya Krys-_ie_?" tanya Victoria.

"Kajja~ ikut aku."

.

.

.

Di lorong kelas, ketika keenam yeoja tersebut berjalan, tiba-tiba kelima yeoja dari _D'Gangirls_ menghadang mereka. Krystal, Victoria, Sulli, Luna, dan Amber masing-masing telah mengelilingi keenam yeoja itu. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal kelima yeoja yang ada di sekeliling mereka. "Kalian berenam kenapa? Terkejut melihat kami? Kalian tak kenal siapa kami? Kalau kalian tidak ingin mati, jauhi oppa-oppa kami." kata Krystal sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, tentunya kalian tidak ingin mati sekarang kan?" kali ini Luna yang berbicara.

"Tapi jika kalian ingin mati sekarang, kami siap membunuh kalian saat ini juga." ucap Amber enteng.

Keenam diva tersebut benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Yang mereka tahu, mereka hanya tidak ingin mati hari ini. Mereka hanya ingin segera ke kelas karena sudah pukul 07.00.

"Per…Permisi, kami sudah terlambat." kata Xiumin sedikit takut.

Sontak, kelima yeoja itu membelalak kaget karena salah satu dari diva itu tidak mempedulikan mereka. "Kau, berani sekali hei bulat!" geram Luna.

Saat akan melayangkan tamparannya pada Xiumin, tiba-tiba Chen sudah di depan mereka sambil menyambarkan petir untuk menghalangi itu.

"Chen..Chen oppa?" kaget kelima yeoja itu.

"Wae, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? Kalian takut dengan ini?" tanya Chen dengan menunjukkan kilatan petirnya. Kelima yeoja itu segera berlari takut meninggalkan lorong tersebut.

"Minn-_ie _eonn, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chen terlihat khawatir sekali. "Chen, aku tidak apa-apa." Setelah menjawab itu, Xiumin tak sadarkan diri.

"XI….XIUMIIIIINNN!"

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Mind to Review? Silahkan~**

**Ha Ni Oh**

**A/N : Hai hai, saya update lagi #gatanya# Jeongmal mianhae ne~ yang pada bingung sama alur cerita ini. Jujur, saya sendiri juga bingung nih alur mau dibawa kemana *eh jadi lagu dong*. Tapi saya yakin, kalau kalian sedikit memahami pasti bakalan ngerti kok, kekekeke. Dan untuk umur…di chapter depan mungkin akan saya kasih tahu. Gomawo untuk reviewnya. Maaf balesnya ga disini, tapi lewat PM. Cause i love secret, hahaha. Ok, selamat membaca semuanya! Goodnight :* Dan Happy Birthday Kim Jongdae!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Everlasting Couple**

"_Apa maksud kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa?"_

By : Ha Ni Oh

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Cast : All Official Pairing EXO

_Diva-ers :_

-Kim Minseok (18 tahun)

-Xi Luhan (18 tahun)

-Zhang Yixing (17 tahun)

-Huang Zitao (17 tahun)

-Byun Baekhyun (16 tahun)

-Do Kyungsoo (16 tahun)

_Divo-ers :_

-Wu Yifan (18 tahun)

-Kim Joonmyeon (18 tahun)

-Park Chanyeol (17 tahun)

-Kim Jongdae (17 tahun)

-Kim Jongin (16 tahun)

-Oh Sehun (16 tahun)

Other Cast : Member SNSD

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gender Switch dan GJ abis.

* * *

Happy Reading~

Chapter 3

.

.

Suara langkah kaki yang cukup cepat mampu membuat siswa yang berada di koridor sekolah itu panik. Ya, Chen yang terlihat panik dengan wajah pucat terlihat sedang menggendong Xiumin ala _bridal style _menuju ke UKS. Siswa-siswi tersebut tidak tahu dengan tepat apa yang menyebabkan salah satu diva—Xiumin pingsan. Banyak dari siswa-siswi disana sibuk membicarakan itu. Chen hanya menanggapi dengan lirikan mata karena dia masih khawatir tentang keadaan _mate_-nya. Ternyata setelah di periksa, Xiumin tidak apa-apa, dia hanya sedikit terguncang. Dan saat itu juga Chen bersumpah dia akan membalas perbuatan _D' Gangirls _karena sudah menyebabkan Xiumin pingsan.

'_Akh…'_

Xiumin akhirnya sadar. Mata Xiumin terus mengerjap bingung seolah dia bertanya ada dimana dia sekarang. Saat itu dia hanya bisa melihat ke arah sosok namja yang sedang berada di sebelahnya sambil mengenggam tangannya. Namja itu adalah Chen.

"C-C-C…Chen…" Lirih Xiumin.

"Ne~ Minn-_ie _noona, ini aku Chen. Syukurlah noona sudah sadar. Aku khawatir noona mengalami hal buruk yang disebabkan oleh geng-geng yeoja yang tak tahu diri itu." Geram Chen setengah kalut jika membayangkan Xiumin—lebih tepatnya _mate_-nya sedang dalam kondisi pingsan seperti tadi.

"Sudahlah Chen, jangan pikirkan kelima yeoja tadi. Mungkin mereka hanya iri pada kami." Kekeh Xiumin. "Dan… ngomong-ngomong terimakasih sudah membawaku kesini juga terimakasih sudah mau menungguku sampai aku sadar, Chen-_ssi._" Senyum Xiumin—yang sukses membuat jantung Chen mendadak tidak sehat.

"N-N-N… Ne cheonma Minn-_ie _noo-na." Gugup Chen sambil meneralkan jantungnya kembali. "Kajja! Kita kembali ke kelas. Aku yakin kelima _chingu_-mu khawatir saat ini. Saking khawatirnya mereka sampai tidak mau masuk ke kelas dan lebih rela menunggumu di halaman belakang sekolah sekarang. Dasar!" dumel Chen yang hanya dibalas candaan ringan oleh Xiumin.

.

.

.

"Minn -_ie _eonn, gwaencaha? Kami khawatir sekali padamu. Tiba-tiba kau pingsan, bagaimana mungkin kami tidak terkejut." Cerocos kelima yeoja itu. Xiumin hanya meringis dan berkali-kali meminta maaf pada kelima _chingu_-nya tersebut karena sudah membuat mereka khawatir. Setelah acara saling maaf-memaafkan selesai, Xiumin seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Seolah-olah hal tersebut tidak boleh terlupakan begitu saja. Tiba-tiba Xiumin segera menoleh dan menghadap Chen seperti bertanya meminta jawaban. Chen yang bingung dengan raut wajah Xiumin yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa menelan saliva-nya.

"Chen, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." kata Xiumin tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Chen tahu arah pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Mwoya, Minn -_ie _noo-na?" tanya Chen sedikit gugup.

"Aku yakin aku masih sadar saat tiba-tiba kau sudah berada di depanku menghalangi perbuatan geng _D'Gangirls_. Dan saat itu aku melihatmu mengeluarkan petir. Lalu, yang aku tanyakan, menurutmu aku salah lihat atau tidak? Tapi itu tadi seperti nyata. Maaf Chen, tidak seharusnya aku bertanya begitu, aku cuma bingung dan hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa penasaranku." Kata Xiumin sedikit menyesal.

_Bingo!_ Chen sudah tahu arah pembicaraan yang akan di tanyakan oleh Xiumin. Dia sudah merencanakan akan menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan Xiumin tersebut. Bahkan Chen sempat saling lirik-lirikan dengan kelima _chingu _-nya itu, tanda bahwa apa yang dipikiran kelima _chingu_-nya sama dengan pikirannya.

"Mmm… aku rasa Minn-_ie _noona salah lihat. Mana mungkin manusia seperti kami tiba-tiba bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti itu, kecuali kalo kami ini alien, nah itu baru benar." Tawa Chen di sela-sela jawabannya. Kelima _chingu _ Chen hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka. Disusul dengan keenam yeoja—yang merangkap menjadi diva yang juga mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

"Ahaha… iya juga ya. Berarti itu hanya halusinasiku saja. Mungkin aku terlalu terkejut saat itu. Mianhae Chen, aku sudah memaksamu. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae." Kata Xiumin pelan-pelan, takut Chen tersinggung. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chen seketika.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama keenam divo dan keenam diva ini bercanda gurau di halaman belakang sekolah, tanpa mereka sadari bel masuk jam kedua sudah di bunyikan. Segera mereka menghentikan canda gurau mereka dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Tak lupa mereka saling berpamitan untuk segera bertemu kembali saat pulang sekolah. Ya, ceritanya mereka berduabelas sudah janji akan pulang bersama hari ini. Eitts~ bukannya keenam divo itu mau modus, tapi mereka hanya ingin melindungi keenam diva itu supaya tidak terulang kembali kejadian tadi pagi dimana keenam diva tersebut berlarian karena dikejar oleh seseorang yang bahkan enam diva tersebut tidak mengenalnya.

Selama perjalanan kembali ke kelas, tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau sedari tadi Kyungsoo seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo memikirkan perkataan eonnie-nya—Xiumin yang mengatakan bahwa Chen mengeluarkan petir dari tangannya. Kyungsoo teringat kejadian dimana Jongin datang menyelamatkannya secara tiba-tiba. Itu terlihat seperti tindakan yang sama tetapi dengan kekuatan yang berbeda. Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungkannya, tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan berusaha menepis pemikirannya. '_Ah~ tidak…tidak… jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh Kyung, mereka bukan alien seperti yang dikatakan Chen oppa. Bukaaaan…_' batinKyungsoo. Pada akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kelas mereka masing-masing.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuka pintu kelas mereka, mereka dihujani pertanyaan dari Jessica seongsaenim. "KALIAN BERDUA! DARIMANA SAJA, HAH? KALIAN TAHU, INI SUDAH MASUK JAM KEDUA. JAM PERTAMA KALIAN KEMANA SAJA? JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KALIAN INI DIVA, KALIAN BISA SEENAKNYA SENDIRI BOLOS DI JAM PELAJARAN. BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA KALIAN HARUS MEMATUHI PERATURAN SEKOLAH INI. BAIKLAH~ AGAR KALIAN JERA, NANTI SEPULANG SEKOLAH KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH PULANG DAHULU, KALIAN HARUS RELA MENGGANTI TUGAS CLINING SERVICE UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN SEKOLAH INI. MENGERTI?!" Marah sudah Jessica seongsaenim.

"Baik Jung seongsaenim. Arraseo~" jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbarengan. "Sekarang kalian boleh duduk." Kata Jessica seongsaenim. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala tanda permisi.

Ternyata tidak hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terkena omelan Jessica seongsaenim, kelas diva-diva yang lain juga sama. Seperti Xiumin dan Luhan yang terkena omelan Yuri seongsaenim serta Yixing dan Tao yang terkena omelan Yoona seongsaenim. Beruntung, keenam divo terbebas dari omelan para seongsaenim mereka. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Ya. Kebetulan kelas-kelas keenam divo tersebut diajar oleh Taeyeon seongsaenim, Seohyun seongsaenim, dan Sunny seongsaenim yang ketiga seongsaenim tersebut merupakan fans dari keenam divo itu. Akhirnya, ketiga seongsaenim itu tidak sanggup memberikan hukuman kepada keenam divo yang bagi mereka sangatlah perfect. Kalau begini, kasihan kepada keenam diva itu. Mereka terkena omelan seongsaenim mereka, sudah begitu mendapat hukuman pula.

.

.

"Duh Kyung~ capek. Kenapa ruangan ini lebar sekali sih." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Capek sih sama Baek, tapi kalau kau mengeluh terus kapan selesainya?" kata Kyungsoo sok bijak. Yang hanya dibalas '_Hufft_' oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, manalagi yang belum di bersihkan?" tanya Yixing.

"Di sebelah kamar mandi eonn. Ajak Tao untuk membantumu." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Baik. Tao-_ie_, kajja!" ajak Yixing pada Tao. Tao pun mengangguk.

"Kyung-_ie_ bolehkah aku ijin sebentar mencari makan. Aku kelaparan." Kata Luhan sambil memberikan aeogya-nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak boleh eonn. Aku juga lapar, tapi aku menahannya. Pokoknya sebelum semua ini beres, tidak ada yang boleh ijin dengan alasan apapun." Kata Kyungsoo _horror_.

Luhan yang baru kali ini melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, tidak berani lagi merengek dan meminta ijin padanya. '_Waw~ Kyungsoo kalau marah horror juga. Aku takut. Maafkan eonnie-mu ini Kyung-ie." _batin Luhan. Xiumin hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil berharap semoga hukuman ini segera selesai.

'_Prok Prok Prok_'

Keenam diva yang sedang melakukan hukuman mereka terkejut. Mereka mencari asal tepukan—yang menurut mereka cukup keras itu. Setelah keenam diva itu meneliti seluruh ruangan, mereka menemukan keenam divo sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Yo kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ada apa dengan kalian sampai-sampai kalian harus membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini. Memangnya dimana clining service nya?" tanya Suho. Belum sempat keenam diva itu menjawab tiba-tiba Jongin berteriak kagum.

"Wah Kyung -_ie _noona, kau rajin sekali. Ruangan ini kau sendiri yang membersihkan? Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilihmu." Kyungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin, tapi jawaban itu terputus karena Kyungsoo mendengar bahwa Jongin mengatakan kalau dia tidak salah memilihnya.

"Hmm… tidak salah memilih? Maksudmu apa, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ehehe, tidak apa-apa noona. Sudah~ jangan di pikirkan ucapanku tadi." jawab Jongin sambil menepuk ringan puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Tindakan Jongin berhasil membuat wajah Kyungsoo merona kembali. Kyungsoo segera menyembunyikan wajahnya supaya Jongin tidak melihatnya. Tapi gagal, di depannya Jongin tersenyum puas melihat kepolosan _mate_-nya ini.

"Hei~ kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Sekarang coba kalian jelaskan semua ini pada kami. Chakkaman! Ini… bukan ulah kelima yeoja absurd itu kan?" curiga Suho.

"Tenanglah. Ini bukan ulah mereka kok. Ini hukuman dari para seongsaenim untuk kami." Jawab Yixing jujur.

"MWO?! Jinjja?" tanya Kris.

"Ne~ oppa." Kali ini Tao yang menjawab. "Ini hukuman karena kami terlambat masuk pada jam pertama. Sebab itulah sekarang kami semua disini."

"Memangnya, kalian tidak kena omelan seongsaenim kalian? Kan kalian juga terlambat masuk kelas." Tanya Luhan. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" keenam divo itu justru tertawa. "YA! Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?" sebal Luhan.

"Ini sudah jadi keberuntungan kami, noona." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Keberuntungan bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan sarkastik.

"Ya. Ini semua kami anggap keberuntungan. Kebetulan seongsaenim yang mengajar di kelas kami merupakan fans kami. Jadi mereka tidak tega dan tidak mau melihat kami melaksanakan hukuman." Jawab Sehun.

"WTH! INI CURANG! SEONGSAENIM TIDAK ADIL, HUWEEE~~" tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangis sambil mendumel tak jelas. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun segera mendekati dan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun supaya tidak menangis lagi. "Uljima Baekk-_ie_... uljima." Kata Chanyeol. Setelah tangisan Baekhyun mereda, terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku punya ide _guys_." Chanyeol segera mengajak kelima _chingu_-nya berkumpul dan membantu melakukan idenya. Keenam diva yang sedari tadi hanya mematung belum sekalipun melanjutkan pekerjaan bersih-bersih mereka semakin bingung dengan tingkah keenam divo tesebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan? Chanyeol-_ssi_, apa idemu? Beritahu kami." Kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya.

"…"

"…"

Hening cukup lama. Tapi suara Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ok. Jadi deal ya _guys_." Suara Chanyeol. "DEAAALLLL!" koor kelima divo itu. Xiumin yang merasa tak dianggap mulai geram. Dia sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Permisi semuanya. Chanyeol! tadi aku sudah memberikan pertanyaan padamu, mengapa tidak kau jawab? Kau kira aku ini bercanda, hah! Sekarang jawab aku atau aku tidak segan-segan memberikan bogem mentah ini padamu."

"Ne noo-na, aku akan memberitahumu." Jawab Chanyeol takut. "Tapi sebelumnya, kuharap kalian berenam mau menutup mata kalian dengan ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil membawa kain yang sudah dipotong-potong menjadi enam bagian yang sengaja dibuat untuk menutup mata keenam diva itu.

"Chanyeol. Jangan ber—" belum selesai Xiumin berkata, Xiumin sudah ditarik oleh Chen. "Lepaskan Chen. Aku ingin menanyakan hal tadi pada Chanyeol." Chen tetap tidak bergeming. Chen justru segera menutup mata Xiumin dengan kain yang sudah terbagi menjadi enam tadi. "Sudahlah, Minn-_ie _noona. Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu semuanya." Kata Chen lembut. Xiumin hanya mendengus pasrah dengan perkataan Chen yang menurutnya sedikit manis itu.

Setelah keenam divo tersebut menutup mata masing-masing _mate_-nya. Mereka segera melakukan tugasnya seperti apa yang direncanakan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Segera saja Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api, Suho yang mengeluarkan air, Chen yang mengeluarkan petir, Sehun yang mengeluarkan angin, Kris yang mengeluarkan sayap dari punggungnya, dan Kai yang bisa berpindah tempat kemanapun yang dia suka. Entah bagaimana keenam divo tersebut melakukannya, yang jelas sekarang seluruh ruangan yang tadi dibersihkan oleh keenam diva itu langsung beres dengan sekejap. Keenam divo tersebut bahkan tidak perlu capek dan kelelahan hanya untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di sekolah mereka.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh melepas ikatan kain yang menutup mata kalian." Kata Chanyeol riang. Keenam diva tersebut sangat terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka dan terus berpikir apa yang menyebabkan seluruh ruangan ini bersih dalam sekejap. Mereka segera menengok dan menatap pada keenam divo yang sukses membuat mereka penasaran.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kami hanya mencoba membantu kalian." Jawab Jongin.

"Tapi ini aneh. Kami saja yang sudah melakukan ini berjam-jam tidak selesai-selesai. Bagaimana kalian melakukannya hanya dengan sekejap?" kali ini Tao yang berbicara.

"Yah… inilah keistimewaan dan kehebatan kami." Jawab Kris enteng.

"Sudah. Yang penting kan sekarang hukuman kalian sudah selesai. Yixing! Kajja~ kita pulang." Ajak Suho.

"Ne oppa." Jawab Yixing menerima ajakan Suho. "Dan terimakasih ya untuk kalian semua karena sudah mau membantu kami hingga akhirnya hukuman kami selesai dengan cepat." Ungkap Yixing. "Terimakasih banyak Suho oppa." "Ne cheonma~ Xing -_ie _. Semua ini ide Chanyeol. Awalnya, kukira ide ini tak akan berhasil, tapi ternyata idenya sangat berhasil." Yixing yang sudah mengerti hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan penjelasan Suho dan perginya kedua pasangan itu, berakhirlah sudah rasa penasaran kelima diva yang lain. Akhirnya kelima diva tersebut juga pulang dengan ditemani pasangan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Di sisi lain, ternyata Krystal sang ketua geng dari _D'Gangirls_ melihat dan mendengar semua apa yang terjadi pada keduabelas makhluk itu. Dia hanya melongo dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan segera dia menghubungi teman-temannya dan seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Kita bicarakan lagi kelanjutannya besok. Sampai jumpa _ladies_." Kata Krystal. "_Klik!_" tanda dia mematikan teleponnya.

"Awas kalian para diva. Sebentar lagi akan kubuat kalian celaka oleh perbuatan pasangan kalian sendiri. Ahaha… ahahaha…" tawa Krystal meledak sambil keluar dari area sekolah.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Mind to Review? Silahkan~**

**Ha Ni Oh**

**A/N : Hai hai, saya kembali lagi. Eh tapi ini kembalinya sementara doang lo, habis updet chapter ini mungkin aku akan hiatus lagi sampai bulan depan. Hiks **** (tuntutan anak kuliah). Kenapa yang chapter ini aku updet cepet? Karena ada beberapa reader yang minta ff ini updet cepet. Saking sayangnya aku sama kalian para reader, aku rela menyelesaikan chapter ini di tengah aku sedang konsentrasi sama UAS ku #pukpuk author. Nah, karena ff ini akhirnya updet, dimohon para reader untuk memberikan review kalian seperti biasanya. Supaya sedikit menghargai usaha author gitu #eaak #author minta imbalan #dasar author nista. Oya, akhirnya di chap ini author menambahkan umur mereka sesuai permintaan reader, xixixi~. Dan untuk chapter sebelumnya, gomawo yang sudah mereview. Selamat membaca semuanya. Semoga chapter ini reviewnya positif.**

**Salam X.O.X.O ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Everlasting Couple**

"_Apa maksud kalian? Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa?"_

By : Ha Ni Oh

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Cast : OT12. Official Pairing of EXO.

_Diva-ers :_

-Kim Minseok (18 tahun)

-Xi Luhan (18 tahun)

-Zhang Yixing (17 tahun)

-Huang Zitao (17 tahun)

-Byun Baekhyun (16 tahun)

-Do Kyungsoo (16 tahun)

_Divo-ers :_

-Wu Yifan (18 tahun)

-Kim Joonmyeon (18 tahun)

-Park Chanyeol (17 tahun)

-Kim Jongdae (17 tahun)

-Kim Jongin (16 tahun)

-Oh Sehun (16 tahun)

Other Cast : Member SNSD, _f(x)_

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gender Switch dan GJ abis.

Happy Reading~

Chapter 4

.

.

Tepat seminggu setelah kejadian Xiumin yang di lukai oleh _D'Gangirls_, rupanya membuat keenam diva itu sedikit berhati-hati. Sekarang keenam diva itu tau siapa _D'Gangirls_. Mereka hanyalah sekolompok yeoja—yang biasa disebut hater dari keenam diva itu. Karena mereka selalu iri dengan kecantikan dan keseksian yang dimiliki oleh keenam diva itu. Bahkan, saat ini _D'Gangirls _berusaha merebut keenam divo tampan notabennya adalah _mate _dari keenam diva itu.

"Eonn, apa rencana liburan musim panasmu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya tidur santai sambil membaca bukunya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Kyung-_ie_ kau mengagetkanku." kata Luhan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kyungsoo yang baru sadar sudah mengagetkan eonnie-nya, langsung menundukkan kepalanya—tanda meminta maaf.

"Gwaenchana~ hanya saja tadi aku terlalu konsentrasi membaca, jadi tak tau kalau kau datang. Ngomong-ngomong soal liburan, aku belum memikirkan akan pergi kemana liburan musim panas ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo yang baru saja tersenyum mendengar pemberian maaf Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya—yang intinya setuju atas jawaban Luhan.

"Yah…kurasa aku akan menjawab sama sepertimu eonn." Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo seperti itu justru membuat keduanya tertawa sangat keras.

"Hai semua! Aku pulang~" Sapa Baekhyun setelah berbelanja dari minimarket sebelah kos mereka. '_HAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHA…'_ Baekhyun terkejut karena ada suara tawa yang keras ketika dia baru saja menutup pintu. Segera Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Luhan serta Kyungsoo saling tertawa. "Ommo~ apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?"

"Oh. Hei Baekyun. Darimana saja kau?" tanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Oh. Hello. Aku baru saja dari minimarket. Dan kalian berdua, bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi pada kedua yeoja yang berada di depannya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, keduanya justru tertawa lagi mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. "YA! Kalian berdua sebenarnya kenapa sih? Gak mau nih cerita sama aku? Hello~ kalian…Jangan berani mengabaikan Byun Baekhyun ya. Atau kalian mau aku teriak sekarang!"

Baekhyun hendak teriak, tapi untungnya berhasil dicegah oleh kedua yeoja itu. "Baiklah baiklah. Kita akan menceritakannya padamu. Sebenarnya yang sedang kami bahas sampai kita tertawa seperti itu hanya sebuah rencana liburan." kata Luhan singkat.

"Rencana liburan apa? Kalian memang ingin berlibur?" tanya Baekhyun—yang sudah melupakan niatnya untuk teriak.

"Niat sih ada Baek-_ie_, tapi kalo rencana mau berlibur kemana kita belum tau." kali ini Kyungsoo yang menanggapi.

"Lalu, bagian mana yang membuat kalian tertawa seperti tadi?" tanya Baekhyun sarkastik.

"Bagian kita mempunyai pemikiran yang sama kalau tak ada rencana jelas buat liburan musim panas ini. Hahaha…" jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang tak tau arah pemikiran mereka berdua hanya mematung sambil memamerkan wajah _myeonbeong_-nya. 'Terserah kalian saja' batin Baekhyun—sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Seoul memasuki musim panas bulan ini. Seperti kebiaaan disana, tiap kali memasuki musim baru, sekolah-sekolah di liburkan, tak terkecuali sekolah yang dihuni oleh keenam diva dan divo itu-_Gyeonggi-Dong High School_. Berbeda dengan keenam diva yang tak mempunyai rencana liburan musim panas ini, keenam divo justru mempunyai tempat menarik untuk mereka kunjungi. Karena akan canggung jika mereka berenam pergi bersama, mereka memutuskan mengajak keenam diva tersebut untuk berlibur bersama mereka.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke Jeju saja. Kurasa tempat itu cocok untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas ini." kata Chanyeol pada Suho.

"Jeju ya…umm…kurasa boleh juga. Ada usul lain?" tanya Suho pada keempat divo lain yang belum mengeluarkan usul mereka.

"Bagaimana jika berkemah saja? Nanti pada malam harinya kita bisa pesta barbeque." usul Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Dasar! Di pikiran kalian hanya makan saja. Ckckck~" sahut Kris tiba-tiba.

"Apa sih hyung ini. Bilang saja kalau sebenarnya kau ingin juga kan?" tanya kedua maknae itu.

"Terserah kalian deh. Suka-suka kalian." Kris mulai malas menanggapi perkataan Sehun dan Jongin—yang dirasa Kris kekanak-kanakan.

"Stop! Kalian bertiga ini sebenarnya kenapa sih. Bisa gak sehari aja kalian itu gak bertengkar. Macam anak kecil saja." Jujur, Suho sudah capek melihat perdebatan yang dilakukan antara Kris dengan kedua maknae itu, dan saat seperti ini kenapa mereka masih saja sama. "Umm…baiklah. Aku akan memutuskan tempat yang akan kita tuju." lanjut Suho. "Kurasa untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan usul Sehun dan Jongin."

"YAAAYY!" teriak Sehun dan Jongin—sambil melemparkan _toss_ _hand _masing-masing.

"Lalu, sudahkah kalian menghubungi _mate _kalian?" tanya Suho mengingatkan.

"Oh, untuk rencana berlibur sih kita sudah memberitahu mereka hyung. Tapi untuk tempat mana yang akan kita tuju, mereka belum tau. Kan kita baru mendiskusikannya hari ini." jawab Chen spontan.

Suho mengangguk paham, setuju atas jawaban Chen—tentunya. "Baiklah, segera beritahu _mate_ kalian, supaya mereka tidak mati penasaran." Segera semua meninggalkan diskusi itu. Sebagian kembali ke kamarnya, dan yang sebagian lagi keluar hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.

.

.

Di sisi lain, keenam diva itu saat ini sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas karena menunggu panggilan dari seseorang. Ya. Menunggu panggilan dari keenam divo—yang sudah janji akan memberitau lebih lengkap tentang liburan mereka. _'Oh Yeah! C'mon. Take your time, waenji dugeudaeneun bamiya. Na Na Na Na…'_ Suara ringtone tersebut menghentikan aktivitas keenam diva—yang sudah berapa lama mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang tamu mereka. Luhan yang sadar bahwa suara tersebut dari _smartphone_-nya segera mengambil dan mengecheck siapa yang menghubunginya. _'Oh Sehun calling…' _Di layar _smartphone_-nya tertulis seperti itu. Sebenarnya Luhan masih ragu untuk menanggapi, tapi ini demi rasa penasarannya dan keenam diva itu, Luhan akhirnya menjawab panggilan Sehun.

"Ne~ Sehun-ah. Wae kau menelponku?" Oh…sepertinya Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan penelpon di seberang.

"Oh ne Luhan noona. Jadi begini, akhirnya kita berenam sudah memutuskan tempat liburan mana yang akan kita kunjungi." kata Sehun di seberang.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun sontak berdiri dari kursi. Terkejut? Tentu—yang tanpa Luhan ketahui sukses membuat kelima diva lain ikut terkejut. "Kau serius? Dimana kita akan berlibur?" tanya Luhan kegirangan.

"Aku lupa nama tempatnya noona, yang jelas nanti kita akan berkemah disana dan pesta barbeque malam harinya. Seru kan?" Luhan yang mendengar jawaban Sehun tersenyum simpul—tanda dia menyetujui tentang tempat liburan mereka.

"Dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tergiur Oh Sehun." Luhan tak sadar telah menyebut lengkap nama sosok di seberang. Sehun yang mendengarnya merasa senang. "Jadi kapan kita akan berlibur?"

Sehun yang belum siap dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya gugup untuk menjawabnya. "Be…be…sok Luhan noona." '_Oke, terlalu singkat kah? Atau kelihatan gugupnya?'_ Sehun belum bisa berpikir jernih rupanya.

"Oke. Jadi besok ya? Baiklah~ akan kusampaikan pada _chingu_-ku yang lain Sehun-_ie_. Gomawo." kata Luhan.

"Ne~ cheonma Luhan noona. Jangan lupa disampaikan ya. Selamat beristirahat." kata Sehun di seberang.

"Umm…Sehun -_ie_…." Sehun yang hendak menutup _smartphone_-nya tidak jadi dia lakukan karena mendengar Luhan—memanggilnya. "Wae-_yo_ noona?"

"Aniyo~ Sehun-ah. Sekali lagi, gomawo." _'Klik!'_ Belum sempat Sehun menjawab kalimat terakhirnya, Luhan sudah menutup panggilannya terlebih dahulu. Luhan terlalu tak sanggup menahan kebahagiannya tentang liburan dadakan mereka itu. Kelima diva lain—yang menunggu penjelasan Luhan hanya bisa melihat Luhan dengan wajah _innocent_ mereka—tak terkecuali Xiumin, sang tetua.

.

.

"MWO!? Jadi kita akan berlibur di hutan? Hell! Mereka kira kita babi hutan yang tahan banting hidup di tempat seperti itu." kata Xiumin memulai protesnya. Tao—yang terlihat tak suka mengenai aksi protes Xiumin membalas perkataan eonnie tertuanya.

"Minn -_ie _eonn, kenapa kau jadi suka protes gini sih. Uda bagus dong kita diajakin liburan sama mereka daripada kita tak ada kegiatan disini. Lagipula berkemah dan pesta barbeque tak jelek juga. Aku cukup menyukainya." kata Tao—yang entah mengapa mendadak menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Woah~ ada apa dengan Tao? Tiba-tiba sekali dia jadi begitu." sahut Baekhyun yang tak ingin diam saja dalam diskusi tersebut. Tao sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dia menjadi sedikit sensitif belakangan ini. Dia hanya rindu pada sosok bule jangkung—_mate_-nya itu. Sudah lama Kris lupa untuk menghubunginya. Itu yang membuatnya tidak tenang dan cemas.

"Wae Tao-_ie_? Kau terlihat—umm—berbeda…" tanya Luhan cemas.

Tao masih belum menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang mencoba bertanya padanya. "Tao! Zitao! Kau melamun? Wae? Ada apa denganmu?" kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya.

Kini Tao sadar dari lamunanya dengan mengerjapkan mata—yang menurut lainnya—sangat polos. "Oh ne~ kalian bertanya apa?" Rupanya Tao masih belum fokus sepenuhnya.

"Lihat~ kau bahkan belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunanmu. Tao-_ie_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau melamun sampai seperti itu? Kau tak mau bercerita pada kita, eonnie-mu?" tawar Luhan.

"Aku ingin eonn, tapi— Mendadak Tao memotong ucapannya. Alhasil semua memandang Tao—tanda meminta jawaban.

"—baiklah aku akan cerita pada kalian." _'Akhirnya' _batin yang lain.

"Entahlah, aku merasa cemas belakangan ini eonn. Kris sudah lama tidak memberiku kabar. Bahkan untuk liburan musim panas kita ini—yang menurutku cukup bagus diberitahukan sebagai kabar baik—dia juga tak menelponku. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi." kata Tao penuh kecemasan.

"Tao-_ie_, jangan cemas. Mungkin dia tak menghubungimu karena dia sedang tak ada pulsa atau mungkin _smartphone_-nya mendadak rusak. Gwaenchana~ kau harus yakin bahwa tak akan ada suatu hal terjadi. Lagipula menurutku, Kris sosok yang bertanggung jawab dan tegas. Jika ada masalah, kurasa dia tak akan terpengaruh dengan mudah." kata Xiumin menenangkan Tao.

Ya. Tao juga berpikir begitu. Bahkan dia sangat setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan eonnie tertuanya itu, Xiumin. Dia juga percaya bahwa baginya Kris adalah sosok orang yang pantas untuk dia kagumi. Selain punya perawakan yang bagus, Kris juga cocok disebut _leader_—yah walaupun di geng divosendiri sudah ada Suho sebagai _leader_. Tapi entah, perasaannya tetap saja belum tenang sampai dia menemui Kris dan meminta jawaban atas apa yang selama ini dia pikirkan. Menemui Kris ya? Besok adalah harinya. Ya! Besok! Tao menemukan solusi pada akhirnya.

Melihat urat wajah Tao yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah, membuat kelima diva lain yakin bahwa Tao sudah mulai tenang. Karena bagi mereka, melihat wajah damai Tao yang seperti biasanya sama dengan sumber kebahagiaan mereka. Meskipun Tao bukan _maknae_ di geng diva, tapi kelima diva itu sudah menganggap Tao sebagai adik kecil mereka. Itu karena jalan pikirnya masih labil seperti anak-anak kecil.

.

.

"Umm…Tao eonn? Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba selama beberapa menit dalam keterdiaman.

"Ne~ sekarang sudah sedikit lebih baik. Gomawo yeorobeun~ Saranghae~" kata Tao senang sambil merentangkan tangannya—bermaksud untuk memeluk kelima _chingu_-nya.

Tao belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan hatinya. Tapi berkat kelima _chingu _-nya setidaknya perasaan cemasnya terhadap Kris sedikit berkurang. Pikirnya.

Dan malamnya, keenam diva itu membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan perginya mereka di liburan musim panas tahun ini. Aduh, ada-ada saja ulah keenam _yeoja _rempong tersebut.

.

.

'Bum! Bum! Bum! Kedebug! Kedebug! Doeng! '

Hell! Ini masih pagi, dan suara apa itu?

Rupanya keenam diva itu saat ini sedang berlarian kesana-kemari. Ada yang berlari ke dapur. Ada yang berlari ke kamr mandi. Bahkan ada juga yang berlari dari kamar satu ke kamar yang lain. Ya! Mereka bangun kesiangan pagi ini, lantaran semalam mereka menghabiskan malam mereka yang panjang untuk berpesta. Mereka seketika panik dan bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan karena waktu keberangkatan liburan mereka kurang beberapa jam lagi. Mereka bahkan belum sempat mengemasi barang yang harus mereka bawa.

"Oh shit! Mengapa harus kesiangan sih?" umpat Baekhyun kesal.

"Shit! Bagaimana kalo keenam divo itu sudah datang dan kita belum membereskan apapun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengumpat—tentu.

"Ini gara-gara kita semua bangun kesiangan." sahut Lay yang juga ikut bingung.

"Siapa sih yang semalam membuat ide berpesta seperti itu?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ah~ sudahlah Minn -_ie_ eonn. Itu tak penting sekarang. Sekarang yang terpenting bagaimana kita bisa tepat waktu menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum jam keberangkatan." kata Luhan mengakhiri.

"Ne~ baiklah. Maafkan aku." jawab Xiumin. Tao yang tidak bersuara hanya mendengar apa saja yang diucapkan oleh kelima _chingu_-nya. Yang jelas saat ini Tao juga sedang bingung—sama seperti yang lain.

.

.

'_Tin! Tin!'_

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan keenam diva yang saat ini sedang mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Untung saat ini keenam diva itu sudah selesai menghias diri mereka, jadi keenam divo itu tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama lagi.

"Hei, apakah itu mereka?" tanya Luhan.

"Kurasa begitu. Lebih baik aku saja yang membuka pintunya." Xiumin sebagai yang tertua sekaligus kepala di asrama mereka segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menyambut keenam divo itu.

'_Cklek!'_ Xiumin—yang membuka pintu seketika tercengang atas kedatangan keenam divo itu. _'Oh sial! Mereka tampan sekali. Astaga~ Chen-ah kau sangat tampan'_ batin Xiumin bergejolak. _'Aigoo~ sadarlah Xiumin, sadarlah. Jangan sampai keenam divo ini melihat ku yang sedang terpesona seperti ini'_ akhirnya batin Xiumin mengakhiri.

"Oh…kalian sudah datang. Masuklah! Tunggu ya~ kita sedang mengemasi barang-barang nih. Tinggal sedikit lagi." kata Xiumin cepat karena sedang berlomba dengan degup jantungnya—yang sulit sekali di netralkan.

"Baiklah. Kita akan menunggu di luar saja." kedip Chen pada Xiumin sekilas. Xiumin—yang belum siap mendapat kedipan mata Chen yang tiba-tiba hanya memalingkan muka memerah karena tersipu. Dia segera kembali untuk mengemasi barangnya lagi sekalian memberitahu kelima _chingu _-nya bahwa pangeran mereka sangat tampan.

.

.

Saat ini di asrama keenam diva tersebut sudah terparkir enam mobil—yang sudah dipastikan tidak ada yang bernilai murah. Tentu saja, keenam mobil itu tak lain adalah Ferrari, Lamborghini, Mercedes Benz, Audi, dan dua lagi mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Mobil-mobil mereka sudah membuat orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar asrama keenam diva itu kagum, apalagi jika melihat orang-orang yang mengendarainya a.k.a keenam divo—sudah pasti langsung pingsan di tempat. Keenam divo itu rupanya masih menunggu keenam diva selesai mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Dan tentunya yang paling mereka tunggu adalah penampilan cantik _mate _mereka masing-masing.

"Oh…bukankah itu Xiumin noona?" sahut Chen mengagetkan kelima divo lain.

"Eh, itu di belakang Xiumin noona bukankah Luhan noona? Ommo~ neomu yeopo." Sehun menyahuti juga.

"Wow~ bukankah itu Baek-_ie _. Demi lumut kerak di WC, dia sangat imut." kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"Ahaha…lumut kerak di WC? Tak ada yang lebih bagus hyung? Masa imut-imut seperti itu mau di samain sama lumut kerak? Ahaha…" ledek Jongin—yang lagi-lagi menghancurkan moment indah Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Diam saja kau!" kata Chanyeol sedikit tak suka. Bukannya Jongin menanggapi, tapi dia justru kembali memandang ke depan dan langsung disambut pemandangan indah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya luar biasa cantik.

"Hyung~ bawa aku ke rawa-rawa sekarang hyung! Aku ingin mati melihat kecantikan Kyungsoo noona seperti itu. Aww~" Jongin kalap seketika. Chanyeol yang saat itu melihat tingkah Jongin langsung tertawa karena menurutnya ini kesempatan bagus untuk membalaskan dendam saat Jongin tadi meledeknya.

"Ahaha…kau yakin ingin bunuh diri sekarang? Bahkan, kau belum mendapatkan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya." tanya Chanyeol sambil memamerkan _smirk_-nya.

"DIAM KAU PARK YODA! KAU MENGHANCURKAN MOMENT FANBOYING-KU!"

"KAU BILANG PARK YODA? BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMANGGIL HYUNG-MU SEPERTI ITU, EOH?" Chanyeol hendak memukul Jongin tapi segera dilerai oleh Suho.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih. Begitu saja di permasalahkan. Kalau kalian begitu lagi, tak kan kuijinkan kalian ikut berlibur." kata Suho tegas.

"Mianhae Suho hyung. Kita menyesal. Tolong ijinkan kita ikut liburan." kata Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan. Suho yang hendak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol dan Jongin seketika diam tak bisa berkutik karena dia melihat _angel_-nya—Yixing—begitu manis dengan balutan tengtop _peach_ yang dipakainya.

"Hyung…bagaimana? Kita diijinkan ikut kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Jongin sekali lagi—tanpa keduanya tahu bahwa Suho sedang terpesona melihat _mate_-nya keluar dari asrama.

"Ya…ya…kalian sudah kumaafkan dan kuijinkan." Jawab Suho akhirnya. _'Damn! Mereka berdua mengganggu sekali'_ batin Suho. Chanyeol dan Jongin berlonjak senang mendengarnya.

Giliran Tao yang keluar tak ada reaksi apapun. Kelima divo lain heran dan segera menatap Kris intens seperti meminta penjelasan. Kris yang tidak tahu bahwa ditatap kelima _chingu_-nya masih melamun dan terlihat tak fokus.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau diam saja saat melihat Tao? Biasanya kau langsung semangat dan berapi-api. Lihat~ dia juga tak kalah mempesona." kata Suho.

Kris masih diam saja. Dia juga sebenarnya bingung dengan hatinya. Dia ingin, tapi tiba-tiba hatinya ragu dan seolah tersendat.

"Kris hyung? Hyung! Hyung!" Chanyeol mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Kris.

"Oh…eh…ada apa?" tanya Kris yang sudah kembali dari lamunannya.

"Kau yang ada apa. Tumben kau diam saja saat melihat Tao. Biasanya kau yang paling semangat apapun yang berhubungan tentang Tao. Wae? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Seperti biasa Kris. Semua diam—tapi tidak untuk Suho. Pada akhirnya Suho berniat mencari tahu sendiri jika waktunya sudah tepat.

Obrolan absurd itu akhirnya berakhir saat keenam diva sudah sampai di depan _mate_-nya masing-masing. Keenam divo segera melayani keenam diva itu sangat cepat dengan membawakan barang-barang mereka dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka. Memang, mereka terlihat seperti sopir, tapi mereka bahagia dan menikmatinya.

"Gomawo." sahut keenam diva itu berbarengan sambil duduk dan memakai sabuk pengaman karena mereka akan segera berangkat. Kelima divo-tidak dengan Kris hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala mereka—tanda permintaan terimakasih diterima. _'Kris, bahkan kau tak tersenyum kepadaku? Ada apa denganmu?' _batin Tao membisu.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Mind to Review? Silahkan~**

** ©Ha Ni Oh**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Holla. Author Hani comeback. Pada kangen ga sama author? Hmm…enggak ya *sedih. But, nevermind if you don't miss me #halah author sok inggris mah. Tapi kalian kangen ga sama ff nya? Kangen aja deh. Ya ya. Biar author terhibur gitu *maksa. Akhirnya setelah melalui rintangan yang panjang ff ini bisa update juga. Lega banget masih bisa nemuin ide buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Huhu. Jujur ya, author awalnya bingung cerita ini mau dilanjutin kaya gimana. Bahkan author saat mikir gitu belum dapet ide yang tepat. Mianhae ne~? Tapi author seneng banget akhirnya ff ini berlanjut juga. Untuk para reader, masih inget ga sama ff ini? Kalo masih inget jebal kasih review ya buat author, siapa tahu setelah lama hiatus, kinerja author makin buruk buat nulis ff ini. Dan untuk para reader lagi, terimakasih sudah setia menunggu ff ini. Hehe. Oke, selamat membaca reader. Ditunggu review nya. Kritik dan saran gapapa kok. Jangan takut, author ga gigit. Xixi.**

**Salam X.O.X.O~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
